Miss Murder
by Collie Parkillo
Summary: "I'm the girl your mother warned you about." "So am I." [yuno/minene]


Uryuu Minene believed laughter was contagious. Or at least it would have been, if any human being was around to laugh with her. But no, it seemed the sky was laughing and the crumbled buildings were laughing and even the ground beneath her feet was shaking with laughter. She'd won, and the whole world believed it.

Through her blurry, uneven vision, she could see the ruins of the school and a few charred corpses scattered here and there if she squinted. Honestly, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a few people fleeing. A pair of boys were stumbling off of the site of the explosions and some girls followed. Let them run, she thought. Let them run. Let them remember who did this.

It was funny, because she'd never considered herself as evil. Only evil people felt a sense of pride run through their veins when they saw kids (Just kids. Fourteen or fifteen at oldest. Did that count as genocide, or was that infanticide, or what?) running for their lives. She spat at the ground. If this was evil, evil was pretty damn good.

Her laughter immediately ceased as a loud scraping sound penetrated the air. Minene chewed her lip. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, almost. No, no, not nails. A knife. Her uneven eyes darted around, finally resting on a shape crouched a few feet in front of her.

The shape looked up at her, and for a moment Minene almost felt fear shoot up her throat. But she swallowed it, staring down at the dirt-streaked, bleeding, grinning face of Gasai Yuno.

"So, Second." She put all the bravado she could muster into her words. "I knew you'd survive." Truthfully, she hadn't known anything at all.

"Eh?" Second's dumb, innocent act made Minene's skin crawl. "M-my." She was panting, her voice sounding cracked and a mere shadow of what it had been before. "My Yuki."

Minene laughed. "Dead."

"You don't sound so sure, Minene-chaaan." Her tone had risen to a teasing lilt, and Minene felt herself tighten her grip on her loudspeaker.

"If he isn't dead, he's far, far away. You fucking fool. He doesn't love you."

Yuno was almost on her knees in front of the older girl-Was she a woman? Minene didn't know anymore. She wasn't even sure what she was. Twenty-two was confusing. "My...love for Yuki is…real." She seemed to be struggling to form real words, and Minene fought back a grin. It was satisfying, seeing Gasai Yuno groveling at her feet.

Then Minene's eyes rested on the knife in her tiny, perfectly manicured hands. "Think what you'd like."  
Yuno grinned, giving her an almost marionette-like impression, with her ashen face contrasted against her bright hair and eyes. "No one loves you."

That made Minene stop. Her lips curled in contempt, and for a moment Minene cursed herself at allowing such a childish form of insult hit her so hard. "You little fucking brat. I could blow you into fucking pieces."

Yuno was giggling now. Her slight frame shuddered with the effort and she hacked oddly in between laughs. "What's so funny?" Minene demanded.

"You're gonna die a virgin." Yuno wiped her eyes, apparently laughing to the point of tears.

"So are you."

"I'm not. Going to die. That's where you're wrong, Minene-_chaaan."_ It hit Minene that this girl, this little girl was absolutely shattered beyond repair. And she was perfectly willing to do the exact same to anyone who got in her way. "Minene-chaaan." Yuno appeared to be testing out the name, repeating it over and over again like an incantation, giggling madly every now and then. All with that twisted grin across her doll-like features.

"Shut the fuck up."

And then Minene leaned down and pulled Yuno into a rough kiss. Yuno didn't squeal or protest or push her away. For a moment, Minene wondered why Yukiteru could ever enjoy this. The girl practically crumbled when touched. As she wrapped her arms around Yuno's slender neck, it caught her eye that she was still grinning.

"Did you like that, Minene-_chaaan_?" The girlish lilt in her voice sent shivers down Minene's spine. Yuno smiled, a saccharine smile that was a hundred times more terrifying than her knife or her grin, letting her hands wander from Minene's hair down to her chest, resting there briefly before placing her fingers around the curves of Minene's hips.

"You belong to me, Minene-_chaaan_. You're p-" She coughed up a bit of dust. "Putty in my hands."

"Nope." Minene laughed hoarsely. "I'm not putty in anyone's fuckin' hands." Yuno sniffed, and Minene felt her face heat up. "I'm one of the girls your mother warned you about."

"So am I, Minene-_chaaan._"

"Stop saying my damn name like that or I'll shut you up for good."

"With what? A loudspeaker?" Yuno's giggling subsided into cynical laughter. "What are you going to do? Yell at me?" Minene glared at her, but she had to admit that for once, Gasai Yuno sort of had a point. "And besides, my Yuki is coming for me. And he'll shoot out more than your eye this time."

Minene's laughter echoed off the wreckage of the school walls. "You seriously still think that? I saw your precious Yuki, oh, I saw him, alright. Saw him runnin' off with Aru Akise. He doesn't love you." She hadn't know whether either of the boys earlier had been Yukiteru, but the desperation to get under Yuno's skin was more vehement than her sense of reason.

"Yuki said he loved me." Yuno's face had taken an expression too horrifying to be blushing, but somehow some sort of affection stood in the color in her cheeks.

"He's a man. Give up. You're a little fucking fool. Yuki won't come to save you. No one comes to save crazy bitches like you. That is," Minene said with a smile. "Crazy bitches like me."

Yuno's eyes were brimming with tears, and she stared at Minene with an expression that was a combination of hatred and contempt. Now we're getting somewhere, Minene thought, smiling to herself.

"Check your diary, Second. It shows everything your little boyfriend does, doesn't it? Go ahead, check it."

"Fine, then," Yuno said, attempting to regain her calm. She fumbled for her phone, and when it was finally in her hands, it illuminated her face in a way that made her look almost like a spectre.

"Well?" Yuno's eyes grew wide, an expression of murder reflected in them. Gasai Yuno was terrifying, it was true, but she was even more terrifying when she was in love. "Told you so."

Yuno's expression changed almost instantly, smiling as though she knew a secret that Minene didn't. Minene almost leaped back in surprise as she felt the cold edge of Yuno's knife gently running against her thigh.

"Minene-chan, do you love me? I know you do, because you want to blow me to bits the way you want to with everything else you love," Yuno mused, letting the edge of her knife drag against Minene's thigh. No blood was drawn, and Minene suddenly felt herself paling. Somehow that made it much, much scarier.

"Perhaps," Minene answered mysteriously, twisting her fingers around one of Yuno's pigtails in some sort of attempt to regain control of the other girl. "Why do you ask? Finally accepting the truth?"

"You love me, Minene-chan." Yuno brought her knife up to Minene's cheek, poking the skin enough for a drop of blood to run down. "You and I can do amazing things, Minene-chaaan."

"Eh, you fucking psycho?!" Minene felt herself starting to squirm in Yuno's grip and willingly calmed herself down. She knew the more she struggled, the worse Yuno would get.

"Don't call me mean names, Minene-chan." Yuno brought her knife up to Minene's lips, letting the tip rest there as though she was letting the knife kiss Minene.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not playing, Minene-chan. Take me away. The police will be here soon. If you don't love me, they'll take you away." Yuno had situated herself in Minene's lap, resting her head against her chest.

"Alright, fine." Minene's voice shook, and she quickly swallowed it. "You're valuable, I guess. But put that fucking thing down." She jutted her thumb at the knife in Yuno's hands.

"Alright, Minene-chan. You're very beautiful, Minene-chan, do you know?" Yuno smiled, and Minene couldn't even tell what was genuine anymore.

* * *

**h OLY SHIT I LOVE THIS FANFIC I LOVED WRITING IT I LOVE THIS PAIRING THIS WAS LIKE FIVE PAGES IN MY NOTEBOOK GOD I LOVE SO MUCH also i dont own mirai nikki **


End file.
